


Gavin Must Have a Death Wish

by Youkoartemis



Series: Immortal Fake AH Crew AU [8]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Fake AH Crew, Immortal Fake AH Crew, M/M, and Ryan is the most tolerant boyfriend ever, immortal!Gavin, immortal!Ryan, in which Gavin is a dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4290726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youkoartemis/pseuds/Youkoartemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin wanders off while he and Ryan are shopping at IKEA and decides to try and pull a prank on Ryan. This can only end well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gavin Must Have a Death Wish

**Author's Note:**

> rage-quitter prompted me with: “Prompt for the “I jumped out of a wardrobe in IKEA screaming ‘For Narnia!’ and landed on you by accident” AU with Gavin and Michael or Ryan, platonic or romantic, with Gavin jumping out of the wardrobe.”
> 
> I decided to use my version of the immortal Fake AH Crew for this prompt. Poor Ryan; Gav just keeps wandering off on him whenever they go to stores together. XD

It was just supposed to be a quick trip to IKEA to get a new table for the dining room when Gavin disappeared on him. Ryan sighed; why did Gavin keep doing this? Why did he keep bringing Gavin with him to go shopping when this always happened? Oh. Right. Because Gavin always whined, and begged, and Ryan was weak when it came to his adorably idiotic boyfriend.

Ryan sighed again, resolving for the umpteenth time that he would _not_ fall for Gavin’s cajoling ever again, because this _always_ happened. He sent a prayer up to Hlín to keep the dumbass safe, because gods know Gavin had probably ended up tangled in a shelving unit, or something. Why did Ryan love him again? Something to contemplate later, once Gavin was no longer missing.

As Ryan speed-walked through the wardrobe section of IKEA, one of the wardrobes flew open, causing Ryan to whip around, one hand on his gun.

“FOR NARNIA!!!” Gavin squawked as he leaped out of the wardrobe and onto his boyfriend, never realizing how much danger he’d just put himself in (or, knowing Gavin, knowing full well how dangerous it was and just not caring/expecting it all to work out with no effort from himself. Asshole).

This caused Ryan to let out a startled shout of his own as he ripped his hand out of his coat pocket so he could catch Gavin.

 _“Dammit_ Gavin! Daufi oskilgetinn oflati! Do you even know how close I came to _shooting_ you?!” Ryan hissed, teeth gritted as he glowered at the suddenly sheepish Brit.

“Oops. Sorry Ry; I jus’ thought it’d be funny.” Gavin replied, grinning mostly-unrepentantly up at his boyfriend. 

Ryan sighed and slumped a bit before setting Gavin down and resting his forehead against the Brit’s.

“Vit-lítill. I should get a harness and leash for you; maybe then you’ll stop running off on me.” He murmured in an exasperated yet affectionate manner, running one hand through Gavin’s hair and snickering as the Brit protested the assault on his bird’s-nest of a hairstyle. 

“C’mon!” Ryan stated abruptly, lightly smacking Gavin on the shoulder, “We still have a table to get.”

With that, Ryan walked off, leaving Gavin to squawk and race after him, calling out for him to wait up.

**Author's Note:**

> “Daufi oskilgetinn oflati!“ means something like “Stupid bastard dandy/gaudy person!” (Technically “oskilgetinn” means “born out of wedlock,” but that’s literally the definition of “bastard,” so I just used that word, instead.)
> 
> “Vit-lítill” means “witless” or “having little good sense.”


End file.
